Pokemon Mystery Man
by MagicChimi
Summary: Finley Apricorn has been requested to come to Unova as the gym leaders and Looker are afraid Team Plasma are about to make their move. Finley requests to go with the next group of new trainers to look like a normal trainer and heads out to find out the plan of Team Plasma, but this interesting man referred to as N appears.(Slow Burn)(OC X N)(Need New Title)


Finley Apricorn's has pale skin, light, bright blue eyes and wore mostly white besides her jacket that went down to her knees, and was short. Her medium-length wavey silver hair and her long,light blue jacket whips in the wind as she flies on Braviary with Crobat on her shoulder to Unova, a region she rarely has to go to compared to a region like Kanto where she has to go all the time due to Team Rocket and their troubling shenanigans. Normally, she goes to Unova as it is an area she likes, however, this time, she has work to do here. She is apart of basically everything in about every region. Need a cop? She there. Need a nurse? She there too. Need a fight? Finely has it under control. Finley to most seems perfect.

"We almost there, guys." Finely says, trying to comfort everybody. She can not blame them, they have been over water for atleast five hours by this point and she is starting to become stiff. She tries to avoid these trips, but she was in a rush and there was no way to travel. Luckily, Braviary can fly and has much patience for their emergency flights. Crobat did not mind too much either, they switch back and forth between flying and relaxing on Finely's shoulder. Finally, they can see land.

Braviary lands in front of female Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town, a peaceful town with cherry blossoms everywhere (luckily spring). Finely gets off of Braviary, spoiling the bird by giving up a cupcake while grabbing her bookbag, Crobat still on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Braviary, I still owe you." Finley says as she pets Braviary before putting it in it's pokeball.

"Thought I heard somebody out here, hello Finley! Long time no see! Did not expect you to come!" A voice can be heard. Finley turns to see female Professor Juniper at the door, walking over to. Professor Juniper wore a lab coat with her brown hair done up in a bun, looking nice, even though she works with hyperactive pokemon.

"Long time, no see to you too, Professor!" Finley says. It is expected as flying from Kanto to Unova is no short trip, but she always finds a way. Nodding to her as the two walk inside the lab for the meeting. Inside, all the gym leaders and the other Professor Juniper is there along with Looker. The lab looks like any other lab, clean with normal research equipment. Unlike other labs she has been to, however, on the other side of the wall, there is an apartment where female Juniper lives. It overall a nice place. After she greets everybody, everyone surprised she made it, she sits at the other end of the table, Looker at the other side. Finley has worked with him only a couple times, and that was for big problems, so she knew this was a little out of the ordinary.

"Now that everybody is here, along with a surprise guest, we might as well start. I assume everyone knows about Team Plasma?" Looker asks, everybody nodding. Finley has heard about them, trying to liberate pokemon, but that it besides that they do a bunch of rallies. "Well, we are expecting them to take action eventually, so I would like everyone to look out for anything suspicious. But we have no idea what is going to happen at the moment." That is expected, they have been blabbering for the last couple months about doing something, but nothing has happened yet so no sign, though an idea came to mind.

"Professor Juniper, you sending any kids out for your research soon?" Finley asks.

"Yes, tomorrow, why?" Female Professor Juniper responds.

"Do you mind if I go with them? I have a feeling they are going to go after fresh new trainers as they are weak at the beginning and I heard that they do steal pokemon as well, better they have protection."

"Of course, I do not mind at all! It Cheren, Bianca, and Hilbert tomorrow." Finley knew the kids decently well, so she was glad she was going to protect them, even though they would protect anyone.

Looker steps in." Would that not be suspicious though? A well-trained adult trainer with little kids?"

"I pretty short, so I can match to them decently well, I will just seem like a tall child. Also, I can use Lillipup since I would like to see and try to fit in with the kids at least to a regular person," Crobat does not look happy, " but I am keeping Braviary and Crobat with me, I would like to be able to fly around and Crobat can come in incase of emergencies." Crobat perked up with that comment, Finley petting them.

"Always know the way, huh Finley?" Looker asks.

"Yep."

Clay speaks up," You know you going to have to fight us again to keep from looking suspicious as well, right kid?" Finley nods. "Alright then, kid."

"Everything is settled then, everyone is free to go, and keep an eye out!" Looker says, everyone quickly leaving as it was late, leaving only the Professors and Finley.

"You still have Lillipup, correct Professor?" Finley asks.

She responds," Of course!" Juniper leads her to the yard, having some random pokemon, but a specific Lillipup can be seen running up. Finley bends down as she catches the pup, petting them.

"Long time, you look strong as ever Lillipup!" Finley exclaims.

"Woof woof!" The pup responds.

"How you feel about going on an adventure with me?"

Lillipup starts zooming around the yard, the three humans laughing, pup barking, obviously very happy. Finley calls Lillipup to her ball, putting the ball on her belt. Finley looks around, the place looking beautiful as ever with it's cherry blossoms and a nice breeze. The three go inside, but as soon as they step inside, they can hear knocking on the door. Professor Juniper Male opens it, revealing the three kids, Cheren, Bianca, and Hilbert.

"Hey! How are you kids doing?" Male Professor Juniper asks. He wore a yellow uniform shirt and black dress pants, expected of a man his age.

"We are well! But we seen Crobat and Braviary, is Finley here?" Bianca asks. Bianca was always the excitable one after all. Bianca wore a yellow dress with a green bag and hat with her blonde hair. Even for her age, she always dressed quiet nicely.

Male Professor Juniper steps aside, revealing Finley, Bianca running up for a hug, obviously excited.

"Hi Finley! It has been too long, how are you?!"

"I am well, how you you two, Cheren and Hilbert?" Finley asks the two kids hiding in the back.

Cheren says," I am well, thank you for asking." Cheren was about the opposite of Bianca, very blunt with words, but smart. He wore school uniform clothes and glasses with long back hair. He was basically your typical nerd. Hilbert gave a thumbs up. He did not talk much, having a blue jacket, black jeans, spikey brown hair and the cool pokemon hat all pokemon trainer kids seem to wear now a days.

"May I asks you kids something?" Finley asks, the kids nodding, "May I go with you all tomorrow? I do not know what is going on with Team Plasma but it for extra safety is all. I promise I will look like I kid you kids do not get embarrassed about having an adult in the group."

"Of course!" Bianca says.

"Yeah." Cheren says. Hilbert just gives a thumbs up.

"Alright then, you kids go home and to bed, alright? And good night!' Finley says, the kids nodding as they head to their very nearby homes and to bed, Male Professor Juniper closing the door.

"Any idea where you sleeping for tonight?" Male Professor Juniper asks.

"Nope." Finley simply responds.

"You welcome to sleep on the couch." Female Juniper nods to agreement.

"I more than willing to take it, thank you two very much."

"No problem, Finley." Responds Female Juniper.


End file.
